In a traditional liquid crystal display panel, a white Light-Emitting Diode (LED) generally serves as a light source thereof. The spectrum of the white LED comprises blue light component, green light component, and red light component. When white light irradiates the display panel, part of it would be absorbed by a black matrix, and the other part of it would be absorbed by a color filter. The red light component of the spectrum can transmit through a red color filter, while light of other colors can hardly transmit through the red color filter and thus most of it would be absorbed by the red color filter. Similarly, the green light component and the blue light component of the spectrum can transmit through a green color filter and a blue color filter respectively, while most of light of other colors would be absorbed by a corresponding color filter. Because of this property of the color filter, a penetration ratio of the light which is emitted by the LED and which can transmit through the color filter is less than 30 percent. Consequently, a large amount of light loss would be generated in a backlight module. In order to improve the brightness of the backlight module, the LEDs with a relatively large number or color filter made of superior materials should be used, and thus a cost of the backlight module would be increased inevitably.
In order to solve the aforesaid technical problem, a liquid crystal display panel in which a light utilization ratio of the light source in the backlight module thereof can be improved is needed, so that the brightness of the backlight module can be further improved.